Ch. 253 - More than Meets the Eye
Ch. 252 - Easter is Here Ch. 254 - The Good Cop CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Illusion Zone Travel to Egg Painting Paradox Find 6 differences in Egg Painting Paradox 2. Water the Horse Place 4 Grazing Horse in the Garden 3. Creating Worlds Return to Dr. Frankenstein’s Lab Find 12 hidden objects in Dr. Frankenstein’s Lab 4. All the Faces Travel to Face of the Village Find 12 hidden objects in Face of the Village 5. Tea for Two Have 3 Teacup Couple in the Garden Upgrade 1 Grazing Horse to Level 2 6. Push Becomes Shove Travel to The Blacksmith Time Loop Match 12 details in The Blacksmith Time Loop 7. Round Two Travel to Inside Out Find 12 hidden objects in Inside Out 8. Secrets No More Return to Martians Arrive Find 12 hidden objects in Martians Arrive 9. Transform and Roll Out Travel to Easter Egg Hunting Paradox Find 6 differences in Easter Egg Hunting Paradox 10. Cups the Face Upgrade 1 Teacup Couple to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Grazing Horse to Level 3 11. Point of View Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 253 scenes Have 1 Huff and Puff in the Garden 12. Complete the Swan Collection Collect the Swan Bridge and place it in your Garden. 13. On the House Upgrade 1 Huff and Puff to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Teacup Couple to Level 3 14. Inside or Outside Upgrade 1 Huff and Puff to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Huff and Puff to Level 5 15. Build the Face of the Village Complete the Face of the Village Wonder 16. Build the Face of the Village Upgrade the Face of the Village to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Egg Painting Paradox Earn 2 stars in Egg Painting Paradox! 3 Star Face of the Village Earn 3 stars in Face of the Village! 3 Star Inside Out Earn 3 stars in Inside Out! 3 Star The Blacksmith Time Loop Earn 3 stars in The Blacksmith Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 253 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 253 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 253 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Illusion Zone Ch.253/S.1 - Egg Painting Paradox The dust is yet to settle on the invation. And we have apprehended the one responsible for the act. So how do we plan to get the information out of Caleb? I have something in mind, Richard. Something which he has never come face to face with before. I prefer to have some details on the methods Alistair. We don't want more scrutiny from the Senior Council. I've been working on creating an Illusion Zone which will confuse the subjects. It will confuse the subject so much that he or she will go into a trance state, during which we can carry out the interrogation. Hmm... that could work. It's not going to inflice any lastings impact on the subject and will get the job done too. Quest:Creating Worlds Ch.229/S.4 - Dr. Frankenstein's Lab There isnt' a better way to make him speak. This is by far the best way at hand. I'm open to ideas though. So how do you propose to create the Illusion Zone, Alistar? It doesn't sound like somewhere we can lock coordinates on set off to. We can't. We have to create it and populate it with visually ambiguous places. I got the idea while visiting Frankenstein's lab and we have to go there now to pick up some items. That's a lot of equipment. I presume all of these are going to be a part of some experiment which will create the Illusion Zone. Yes and you'll get a better understanding of it once you step into that realm. I have applied this technology once before. And it was very effective. Hopefully it will work this time too. Quest:All the Faces Ch.253/S.2 - Face of the Village So what's next? More Questioning? There is nothing that I'm not used to when it comes Time Society's interrogation methods. If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure of that, Caleb. We may have some tricks up our sleeves. Tricks? Surprise me, Alistair! Oh, *surprised* isn't the word that I'd use when it comes to describing what's coming up next. Where was I? Why do I keep seeing faces everywhere? I swear I saw a face over there! It's gone now! It was a bunch of houses! Why am I seeing things which aren't there? Answer me! I thought you loved surprises, Caleb. And the Illusion Zone is full of surprises. Get me out of here! Or I'll lose my mind in this twisted realm. Quest:Push Becomes Shove Ch.253/S.3 - The Blacksmith Time Loop Aren't we pushing things a bit far with this? I have heard of the Illusion Zone bringing forth extensive changes in the subjects behavioral patterns. Caleb must speak. But if we push him harder, he may end up losing control of his mind. That's not going to lead us anywhere. After all, Caleb is our only lead. We have to get Caleb out of there, and soon. One more session in the Illusion Zone and Alistair must stop this. Prehaps Quincy can convince Alistair to stop. But where is he anyway? I did see him a couple of mintues ago in the hangar. Quest:Round Two Ch.253/S.4 - Inside Out Ready for another trip to the Illusion Zone? I have lined up something which is based on a fairy tale this time. You are going to tell me everything that you know about Verne's whereabouts. What if I don't? What if I can't, Alistair? I can always leave you stranded here in this place forever, Caleb. Alright! Alright! I'll tell you what you need to know! Now we are talking. Shutting down, Illusion Zone. Now Caleb will answer all our questions. As for the short period of intense confusion that he went through, he'll be back to normal in a couple of days. Quest:Secrets No More Ch.193/S.1 - Martians Arrive Let's not do that again. You've the faintest of ideas on how terrifying it is to get lost in that place. This is where you start talking, Caleb. We'll start with the massive stashes of gold that Verne accumulated. You do know that he is building a Time Ship and that's a costly affair. He still has to make payments for the components. But it's for more than just paying off suppliers, right? Keep talking. Fine! The Time Ship shields have to be covered in gold so that it doesn't get damaged during a long journey. And how much of a long journey are we talking about here? He refused to reveal that despite me asking it often. But in all likelihood he is going somewhere far. Verne planning a long journey is never a good piece of news. Not for you all at least. If he's going somewhere far, it's only to get something which will destroy you all. Quest:Transform and Roll Out Ch.253/S.5 - Easter Egg Hunting Paradox That interrogation was quite... intriguing. Is it just me or did we see an entirely different Alistair? My methods as a field agent were much different from those which I went on to adopt later. Let's just say that the approach has to change based on the role. You may have to dial down things a bit, Alistair. I can't help but see you being concerned about my current methods which are in fact are similar to yours. Or what used to be your methods. There are no question on the effectiveness of the method. But we can't afford to be under the Senior Council's scanner again. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 253